jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Inside Out is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice Guardians end up in the mind of Jesse's cousin Riley Anderson where they meet her emotions: Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust. When an accident causes Joy, Sadness and half to team to be sent ouf of HQ, Riley starts acting diffrently without her core memories. Trivia *Snowflake will guest star in this Adventure. At the end, she'll join the team. * Scenes Inside the mind *Brain: Wow! *picks up a memory orb* This would make a perfect bowling ball! *Jeffrey: Hey! *takes the memory orb* Don't touch anything, Brain. We don't know how things work here. *puts the memory orb back* *Brain: Oh! You wanted that one? Okay. *picks up a different memory orb* There's plenty more on these shelves. *Jeffrey: ...! Put it back. I told you not to touch anything. *Brain: I thought you like bowling, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: I do. But these are NOT bowling balls. *Aqua: Jeffrey. Dear. Let me handle this. *to Brain* Brain. Please put it back where you found it. *Brain: ........ Sorry. *puts the memory orb back* *Jeffrey: It's all right. But be careful around here. *Baby Lily: ...... *frowns and puts a memory orb back where she found it* *Xion: *smiles* It's okay, Lily. *Baby Lily: *frowning* I wanted to pway with these. They wook wike so much fun. *Xion: I don't think these are something we should be playing with. *Baby Lily: *is about ready to cry* *Xion: *picks her up and rocks her gently* *Baby Lily: It's not faiw... *sheds a tear* *Xion: *takes out Lily's doll Fireball* "Don't cry, Lily. I'll play with you." *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles and coos happily* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Isn't this pwace colowfuw, Fiwebawl?! *Xion: *smiles* "It sure is." *Baby Lily: The inside of the mind is amazing!! *Xion: *smiles* I'm glad you and Fireball are having fun so far. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv him! *Xion: *smiles* Aww. "I love you too, Lily". *Baby Lily: *hugs Fireball* *Xion: *smiles as she hugs Baby Lily (and Fireball)* *Joy: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwwwww!!! This is so cute!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Joy: *smiles* You and Jaden should feel really lucky, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: We are. First Day of School *Jaden: Nails, Scamper, Brain, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and B.E.N. Make sure Sadness STAYS in that circle! *Nails: *salutes* Yes, boss! *Jeffrey: You too, Meowth. *Meowth: Aye aye, mon capitaine! *Jaden: *sighs in exhaustion and lies down on a chair* Hopefully they won't let us down... *Jeffrey: If anything happens, just leave it to me. It'll be all right. *Jaden: I hope so. I hate to say it, but Sadness is annoying because she won't listen to orders. *Jeffrey: The least she can do is smile and be positive. *Lea: Really? "Smile and be positive"? You expect THAT from Sadness? *Jeffrey: In a way, yes. *Lea: *sarcastically* Oh sure. That'll happen. When pigs fly! *Jeffrey: Just be patient, Lea. It could happen. *sighs calmly* Long-term memory *Tammy: *pants a bit angrily* This is all your fault, Sadness!!! If you had stayed in that circle like you were suppose to do, we wouldn't be lost here right now!!! *Jeffrey: Tammy, calm down. *Tammy: *scoffs* Don't pretend you're not annoyed with her, Mr. Dragonheart!!! *Jeffrey: I AM mad at her, but we can't worry about that right now! *Tammy: *grumbles to herself* I should just freeze her where she's standing and than Riley would never feel sad again... *Snowflake: Stay calm. The important thing is that we get back to Headquarters. Snowflake joins the team *Snowflake: Mr. Yuki? Mr. Dragonheart? *Jaden: *smiles* What is it, Snowflake? *Snowflake: I've been doing some thinking for a while. And i was wondering...if i could join the team. *Tammy: Wow!!! Really?! *Snowflake: Yeah! *DJ: *blushes and smiles* Oh my... *Xion: That's so cool, Snowflake! *Jaden: *smiles, to Jeffrey and Aqua* What do you say? *Aqua: *smiles* That's sounds wonderful. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* I don't see why not. *Jaden: *smiles* Welcome to the team, Snowflake! *Snowflake: *smiles and purrs happily* *Tammy: *smiles* This is so exciting!!! *DJ: *blushes red* *Snowflake: *smiles* Isn't this wonderful, DJ! I'm gonna be hanging out with you more often now! *DJ: *smiles while blushing* Yeah... *Snowflake: *licks DJ's cheek* *DJ: *purrs* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures